


Sway

by Bonfiree



Category: Has (Hiraya) - Fandom, Karanduun, tanginamohas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfiree/pseuds/Bonfiree
Summary: Has reminisces how to dance.
Relationships: HasxDiwata
Kudos: 2





	Sway

“Two, Three, Four”

They’re friends but he longs more.

“Left, Right, Spin”

He swoons and smiles, every single time she grin.

“Five, Six, Seven”

Her hands, he wants to grasp. He’s driven.

“Push, pull, Hold”

His stories and dreams, he has told.

“Eight, Nine, Ten”

Will he ever see her again?

“Hold, pull, push”

Her smile, her lips so lush.

“Seven, Six, Five”  
The fairies have come, will he survive?

“Spin, left, right”

Here comes the light, so bright.

“Four, three, two”

They’ve taken it, done and through 

“one”

gone.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd post, pls be gentle


End file.
